Vodu do amor
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Ninja decide ajudar Smurfette a encontrar o amor verdadeiro, contando com a ajuda de um boneco vodu que ganhou de uma amiga. O plano dará certo ou Smurfette perderá a chance novamente? Leve SmurfettexOC


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Vodu do amor**

Era uma manhã como muitas outras na aldeia dos smurfs. Depois de Ninja (protagonista de "Ninja, a nova smurfette"), muitos smurfs e smurfettes se mudaram para a aldeia, alguns deles velhos amigos da primeira.

Mas mesmo assim, Smurfette ainda não havia encontrado o amor de sua vida, e como havia dito para Ninja naquela manhã, achou que estava na hora de finalmente se casar.

**Ninja: **Quando eu era uma smurfling, aprendi com uma amiga um jeito de encontrar o amor verdadeiro. Ela chama de "Vodu do amor".

**Smurfette: ***confusa* Vodu do amor? O que é isso?

**Ninja: **Venha até o meu cogumelo depois do almoço e eu te mostro.

Como combinado, Smurfette foi até o cogumelo de Ninja depois que terminou de almoçar, mas a loira estranhou quando Ninja lhe mostrou um simples boneco de pano.

**Smurfette: **Isso é o vodu do amor? Parece um boneco comum pra mim.

**Ninja: **Não julgue só pela aparência. Este é um boneco vodu que minha amiga me deu no passado. Ela o batizou de vodu do amor porque conheceu o smurf da vida dela com ele. Mas funciona com qualquer smurf. Só precisa pendurar um pedaço de papel com o nome de um smurf no boneco e, tudo que este fizer, o smurf fará.

**Smurfette: **Eu não estou muito confiante, Ninja. Melhor fazer um teste primeiro.

**Ninja: **Como quiser. Vou testar com você, se não se importa.

Smurfette engoliu em seco, antes de Ninja pendurar o nome da loira no boneco e mexer o braço dele. Pro espanto de Smurfette, seu braço começou a se mexer sozinho!

**Ninja: ***sorriso maroto* Eu disse que funcionava.

**Smurfette: **Isso é incrível! *pausa* Você disse que precisa colocar o nome de um smurf pra funcionar, não é?

**Ninja: **Sim.

**Smurfette: **Mas eu nem sei o nome do meu príncipe smurf! Como irei encontra-lo usando o boneco?

**Ninja: **Isso é fácil de resolver.

Ninja pegou outro papel e escreveu "o verdadeiro amor de Smurfette", antes de pendurá-lo no boneco e pegar uma agulha.

**Ninja: **Se o seu príncipe smurf estiver aqui na aldeia, vai gritar de dor por causa da agulhada no traseiro e nós o ouviremos.

**Smurfette: **Tomara que sim.

Enquanto isso, na frente do cogumelo do Habilidoso, este conversava com um smurf chamado Mago enquanto trabalhava em outra de suas invenções. Ele tinha pele azul como qualquer smurf, olhos escuros e usava um barrete branco, calça branca e uma camisa verde-escura de mangas 3/4. Mas o que chamava a atenção nele é que ele tinha cabelo! Ele era negro, com franja sobre a testa e ia até a metade das costas, com mechas na frente das orelhas.

**Habilidoso: **Eu me declararia logo pra Smurfette se fosse você, Mago, antes que alguém chegue primeiro.

**Mago: **É fácil pra você falar, já que foi a Fotógrafa que tomou a iniciativa de se declarar pra você.

**Habilidoso: **Verdade. Mas a Smurfette não é como a Fotógrafa, não vai tomar a iniciativa. Então eu aconselho que você faça isso.

**Mago: **Se, pelo menos, existisse alguma magia capaz de me deixar menos timid... AAAIÊÊÊ!

De volta ao cogumelo de Ninja, ela e Smurfette ouviram o grito de Mago, mas não reconheceram como sendo o dele.

**Ninja: **Eu sabia! Seu príncipe smurf está aqui na aldeia!

**Smurfette: **Fico feliz em saber, mas... como saberei quem gritou?

**Ninja: **Saindo pela aldeia e perguntando. *agarrando-a pelo pulso* Vamos!

De volta à Mago e Habilidoso, este ficou preocupado quando o primeiro deu um grito incrivelmente sonoro.

**Habilidoso: **Você está bem, Mago? O que aconteceu?

**Mago: ***massageando o traseiro* Eu sei lá! Só sei que senti uma picada incrivelmente dolorida no traseiro.

**Habilidoso: **Vai ver foi algum bicho. *espremendo o riso* E você gritou feito uma smurfette.

**Mago: ***ficando irritado* Não tem graça, Habilidoso!

**Habilidoso: **De qualquer forma, aí vem a sua oportunidade.

Mago não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, até notar Ninja e Smurfette correndo até eles.

**Smurfette: **Oi meninos. Por acaso vocês sabem quem acabou de gritar?

**Habilidoso: **Ah, isso foi o...

**Mago: ***cobrindo a boca dele* Não sabemos, meninas. Lamento.

**Ninja: **Vem, Smurfette, vamos continuar procurando.

Assim que as duas smurfettes se afastaram, Mago tirou a mão da boca de Habilidoso.

**Habilidoso: **Ué, essa eu não entendi! Por que você mentiu?

**Mago: **Se a Ninja soubesse que eu acabei de gritar feito uma smurfette, ia rir da minha cara pelo resto da vida!

**Habilidoso: **Sei. Então você admite que grita feito uma smurfette.

**Mago: **Está bem, eu admito, mas não espalhe, está bem?

Voltando às meninas, estas perguntaram para todos os smurfs na aldeia se eles sabiam quem tinha gritado. De fato, o grito foi ouvido na aldeia toda, deixando todo mundo preocupado, mas ninguém soube dizer quem havia gritado.

Essa busca levou o dia todo e, no final, as duas se reuniram na casa de Smurfette, completamente chateadas.

**Smurfette: **Ah, puxa. Eu achei, de verdade, que isso me ajudaria a encontrar meu príncipe smurf. Valeu pela ajuda, Ninja. *confusa* Ninja?

Smurfette estranhou o silêncio de Ninja e olhou para a amiga, notando o quanto ela parecia pensativa e desconfiada.

**Smurfette: **Algum problema, Ninja?

**Ninja: **Habilidoso...

**Smurfette: ***confusa* Huh? O que tem o Habilidoso?

**Ninja: **No início da nossa busca, ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o Mago o impediu cobrindo a boca dele. Não achou isso estranho?

**Smurfette: **Agora que você falou, achei sim. Será que ele sabe quem gritou?

**Ninja: **É isso que vou descobrir. Já volto.

Ninja saiu do cogumelo de Smurfette e foi para o de Habilidoso, antes de bater na porta. Felizmente, Habilidoso ainda não tinha ido dormir.

**Habilidoso: ***surpreso* Ninja? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Ninja: **Quero falar com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje.

**Habilidoso: **Pode ser mais específica? Aconteceram muitas coisas hoje.

**Ninja: **Estou falando do grito. Quando Smurfette e eu interrogamos você e o Mago, você parecia saber quem havia gritado, mas não conseguiu falar porque o Mago cobriu sua boca. Agora eu vim saber se você realmente sabe quem gritou.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, antes de Habilidoso quebra-lo segundos depois.

**Habilidoso: **Eu tenho que te perguntar antes: por que quer saber quem gritou?

Dando um suspiro, Ninja contou sobre o boneco vodu e sobre a vontade de Smurfette de encontrar o amor verdadeiro.

**Habilidoso: ***dando um risinho* E o Mago não querendo contar porque achou que você ia debochar dele por gritar feito smurfette.

**Ninja: ***sacando* Espera aí: foi o Mago que gritou?

**Habilidoso: **Foi.

**Ninja: **Ele realmente grita feito smurfette.

Mesmo com esse comentário, Ninja não estava surpresa em saber que Mago era o amor verdadeiro de Smurfette. O mesmo era apaixonado pela loira desde que a conheceu, e apesar de tentar disfarçar, Ninja já havia percebido.

**Ninja: **Obrigada, Habilidoso, você ajudou muito.

**Habilidoso: **Foi um prazer.

Minutos depois, no cogumelo de Mago, este se preparava para dormir. Mas assim que colocou a camisola, alguém bateu na porta.

**Mago: ***confuso* _Quem poderá ser a esta hora?_

Mago foi atender a porta e, para sua surpresa, era Ninja e Smurfette. Inclusive, esta estava um pouco corada.

**Mago: **Meninas? O que fazem aqui?

**Ninja: ***sorriso maroto* Habilidoso me contou que você que gritou feito smurfette hoje cedo.

**Mago: ***constrangido* Eu não acredito que ele disse isso. *encarando Ninja, sério* O que pretende, afinal? Espalhar isso pra aldeia toda?

**Ninja: **Talvez, mas esta não é a razão pra estarmos aqui. Smurfette quer falar com você.

Ninja colocou Smurfette diante de Mago e, após um aceno rápido, saiu do cogumelo.

**Mago: ***corando* Então... Smurfette... o que quer me dizer?

Respirando fundo, e tentando fazer com que Mago não percebesse o quanto estava constrangida, Smurfette contou sobre o boneco vodu. Quando terminou de explicar tudo, Mago não só estava vermelho como também estava espantado!

**Mago: **Eu sou seu amor verdadeiro?

**Smurfette: **D-de acordo com o vodu do amor, sim. Mas eu vou entender se você não quiser...

Smurfette não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Mago a segurou pelo queixo e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos, antes dos dois se separarem e se encararem, levemente corados.

**Smurfette: **Eu... vou entender isso de uma maneira positiva. *pausa* Você... quer passear comigo amanhã?

**Mago: ***abrindo um sorriso leve* Adoraria.

No final, mesmo que Ninja tenha espalhado pela aldeia toda que Mago gritava feito smurfette, o mesmo não se importou. Se não fosse o seu grito, seus sentimentos por Smurfette nunca teriam sido revelados.

FIM!


End file.
